


homecoming

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: body music (reverse au) [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: When Victor and Yuuri announce that they're going to vacation in Japan for a week in the summer, they don't expect their teenaged rink mate to come stomping up to them after practice."I'm coming too," Yuri Plisetsky snarls. "No way I'm letting you two go overseas for secret practice sessions or something. What time is your flight?"Yuuri sighs when he gives him an answer. It's good that his family home is an inn.





	1. arrival

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just,,,,,you ever,,,,♥
> 
> welcome back to the reverse au everybody! ;) i hope you've all been enjoying updates, and continue to stay tuned for more~~~ em and i are having a great time, as always. ♥♥

Yuuri and Victor glance at the calendar to find the best dates for a vacation and book their tickets early in January. Tourism will reach a bit of a lull in Hasetsu in the summer, skating season will be briefly reprieved, and this gives them plenty of time to see the city, and for Yuuri to finally introduce his fiancé to his family.

Since he’s a fairly old-fashioned person, it feels a little bit silly that this will be the first time Victor’s met Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari, but hey. He’d tripped into his romance with the other skater in St. Petersburg, and the two of them have proven that there’s nothing wrong with being unconventional.

As the trip gets closer in April, the two of them discuss what kinds of clothes to pack. Victor reties his ponytail absently, talking about swimsuits, and then Yuri skates over and skids to a stop between the taller skaters.

“Rumor has it that you’re headed to Japan,” the teenager says, turning his head to spend equal amounts of time glaring at Yuuri and Victor. “I want details.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the blonde. “We’re going to my parents’ place for a week or so. They live in a small town, but, hey. It’s home.”

“I’m so excited!” Victor leans over and clasps his hands together against his chest. “We’re going to have so much good food. I’ll get to meet Yuuri’s family. It’s going to be fantastic.”

There is a beat of silence before Yuri snarls, “I want in.” The older men blink at him as he kicks the blade of his skate into the ice.

Victor raises a brow at the blonde, tossing an arm over Yuri’s shoulder. “What’s this? Just yesterday you were whining about much you _hated_  staying on our couch, and now you want to go on _vacation_  with us? Yura, you silly boy! Why didn’t you just say you wanted to spend more time together?”

At the teasing tone, Yuri snarls and Victor’s coach sighs, gently pulling them apart so that they can’t knock each other over on the ice. “Yura, if you want to go, I’ll email you the flight details. Did you want me to get you a ticket?”

“No,” Yuri grumbles, pushing off with a flick of his wrist. “I can pay for myself, fluffy. No way I’m letting you two go off to practice in secret. Get back to work, losers!”

Yuuri sighs with a small smile. “When is he going to admit that he loves being around us?”

Victor shrugs, kissing Yuuri quickly on the cheek. “Probably when he’s thirty-two. He’s like fine wine - _much_  improved with age.” 

The older man snorts at the comparison, agreeing quietly.

//

The three of them land in the airport, take the train to Hasetsu, and relax until they unload. Yuri and Victor look around in awe, even though both of them have had competitions in Japan, this kind of experience is different. Both of the visitors take in the landscape until they make their way to the port town. When they arrive at the quiet little station, Yuuri is momentarily embarrassed to remember that his home town pays high favor to his image.

Posters line every wall of Hasetsu station, and Yuuri pushes his student and the teenager out of there in a hurry, blushing and refusing autographs under his breath.

Victor digs his heels in, though, determined to take a selfie in front of the posters with the _real_  Yuuri beside him. “You look so charming in this photo! Imagine all the press we’ll get once I tweet that we’re here together.” Yuri sticks out his tongue at them and Yuuri refuses, dragging both of them aboveground before people can flock over and bombard him with questions.

The trouble of being an internationally renowned athlete from a small town is that there is no place to escape from his notoriety here. As soon as the three of them are aboveground, Yuuri is startled to find his old ballet instructor waiting for him with her small car.

“Yuuri!” Minako says, twirling around with a banner that reads _Welcome Home_  in kanji. “It’s great to see you!”

He laughs awkwardly, willing his heartbeat to slow down. He’d expected to have to flag down a cab, but this is certainly more convenient. “Minako-sensei,” Yuuri politely bows to her, barely refraining from speaking Japanese. “I’m home.”

//

Minako chatters to Yuuri in battered English until they make it to the inn. Victor joins in at irregular intervals and she drives along with a chipper tone. Once she drops them off at the inn, Toshiya and Hiroko come to the landing; Yuri and Victor have to hold back their laughter as Yuuri motions to the couple.

He doesn’t even have to tell the blonde and the silver-haired man who they are.

Yuuri, with his soft cheeks and dimpled smile, looks just like his mother and father, albeit significantly slimmer than either of them.

As soon as everyone says their hellos and Yuuri plays translator for a few minutes, he furrows his brow and chirps for a time before eventually moving his guests to their bedrooms. Yuuri has to pry Victor out of his mother’s hands. The woman is so busy patting Victor down and playing with his hair that her son has to murmur reprimands.

Toshiya stands around watching the madness with a smile. Yuri eventually stamps his feet with frustration, spurning the eventual movement to the upper floors.

Yuuri and Victor slump on the single bed in the older skater’s somewhat barren room. There are a few posters up of dogs, but otherwise the place doesn’t look lived in. This is unsurprising, since Yuuri hasn’t lived in the room for years.

Both skaters share a look before they flop onto the mattress. Yuri stomps over after Mari shows the teenager to his room, almost walking in on the murmuring couple kissing. He gags and points to Yuuri, asking, “Where’s the bathroom? I wanna get washed up.”

“Yura,” Yuuri grunts, falling into the soft pile of Victor’s hair on the narrow space of his bed. “It’s public and it’s downstairs. Can’t this wait?”

The blonde snarls, “There’s no way I’m going into that open-air bath. Find me as soon as you wake up!” He slams the door shut when he leaves.

Once he’s gone, the men sigh and fall asleep, momentarily rolling their eyes at Yuri’s melodramatic entrance and exit.

//

In the evening, Yuuri ambles downstairs with a yawn. He’s put on clothes from his teenage days, which still fit, for the most part. Luckily, he’d always been fond of oversized t-shirts and sweatpants. Yuuri helps his sleepy fiancé into a _jinbei_  before they head to the living room. He teaches Victor how to sit properly - not that it matters. Yuuri doesn’t expect Victor to sit with perfect posture, and, in fact, he tells his parents that they should let Victor do his own thing once they sit at the table.

Yuri emerges from his room looking as sleepy as the older couple. Victor and Yuuri greet him while Hiroko brings familiar dishes. The teenager sits angrily, and asks, “So, where’s the bath?”

“Shh,” the legendary skater shushes him with a wave, already nervous enough. “We’ll eat first. Besides, I need to talk to my parents.” He’s mentioned the engagement to Mari already, and he’s sure that his mother’s sharp eyes have noticed the band on his right hand.

Dinner begins around seven. Yuuri tries to teach the messy blonde how to eat with chopsticks properly, and is slapped for his efforts, which just makes Victor pouty. He curls up against Yuuri pretty quickly, making the older man jolt at the shock. Mari quirks an eyebrow at her baby brother, who is flushing.

Yuuri snaps to attention, cheeks hot. He bends into a bow that shakes Victor off of his shoulders for a minute and surprises his guests. “Sorry about the sequence of events, but I’m getting married. To a man. _This_  one, to be specific.” He shakily lifts his hands as he points to Victor, who senses the gravity of the situation and grows still. “This is Victor. My, um. My _fiancé._ ”

“Mm,” Hiroko murmurs, smiling softly as she puts her chopsticks down. “I knew you looked different. Does he make you happy?”

“Yeah...” Yuuri drawls, turning even more red. Victor flushes a bit at his gentle expression, wondering what Yuuri’s parents could be saying that’s making him so nervous. “He does.”

Toshiya snickers. “Who cares, then? Where will you live?”

“Good question,” Yuuri mumbles. He turns to Victor and coughs awkwardly. Mari and Yuri oversee the interaction with a sick sort of amusement. “Um, sorry. My parents are asking where we want to live, like. After we get married.”

Victor hums for a moment, grinning. “I don’t care, Yuuri. Wherever you like.”

Yuri snaps to attention at that. “What? You grew up in Saint Petersburg, and now you want to leave _Russia_? Fuck that.”

The silver-haired skater rolls his eyes. “I’m going to be _retired,_ Yura. Why does it matter where I make roots?” Yuri clenches his fists and stands up, opening and closing his mouth rapidly. Yuuri moves to calm him down, but Victor grabs his partner’s wrist quickly. “It’s not an obligation for me to stay in Russia. Who knows? What if I fall in love with this town?”

The teenager stomps out of the room, making the Katsuki family stare at him with concern. Still, Victor puts on his business smile and bows to Yuuri’s parents, taking his partner’s hand and hoping that he conveys his sincere emotions.

Yuuri finishes introductions while feeling slightly removed.

Once Mari, Hiroko, and Toshiya have welcomed Victor with food and drinks, Yuuri slinks away, leaving the four of them to awkwardly communicate.

Meanwhile, Yuuri adjusts his glasses and goes to find the teen he shares a name with. He finds Yuri scowling in the hallway outside of the shower room, squatting and fuming. For a long moment, the older skater just stands there, waiting for the blonde to open room for discussion.

After a few minutes, Yuuri says, “If you don’t want to use the public bath, we can draw a bath for you in a private room.”

Yuri snorts. “Not in the mood. I think I’ll just shower in the morning.”

Yuuri stands there next to him, watching the anxious rage on Yuri’s face fade to a confused pout. Once he feels confident that the blonde is going to be alright, he moves to go to the changing room and is startled to be tugged backwards.

“Where are you going?”

The brunette lifts an eyebrow. “To change and take a bath. Did you need something?”

He scuffles around for a moment. “Without Victor? Aren’t you two inseparable or something?”

Yuuri chuckles, closing his eyes. “I think we can _bathe_  separately. Victor’s still talking to my parents, somehow. Mari speaks a little English, so they’re probably working it out.” Green eyes flick back and forth, studying the older man. Yuri finally loosens his grip, doggedly following behind the legendary skater. Yuuri is ready to peel off his t-shirt when he sees that the teenager is still next to him. “I’m going to the open-air bath. I thought you didn’t want to go.”

“It’s authentic, right?” Yuri grumbles. Under his breath, he continues, “And Victor’s busy, so it’ll be quiet.”

After a pause, Yuuri begins to laugh. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. Follow me. I’ll show you around, then.”

//

When Victor hears that Yuri and Yuuri had taken a bath together, he rolls his eyes. Furthermore, Hiroko tells him that Yuuri is already back in his room, asleep, and Victor pouts.

The information just makes Victor even more determined to traverse the city for the next week, learning as much as he can. After he bathes and meets Yuuri in the bedroom, stubbornly kissing his coach’s cheek while he’s asleep, he dreams of all the adventures they’ll have, and how many pictures he can sneak of Yuuri casually enjoying himself in his hometown.


	2. departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri pulls Victor to the side with an unkind expression and the older skater wills himself not to snap at the teenager. "So what comes next? What's your scheme here?"
> 
> Victor takes a long moment to compose himself. He has to be the adult here. "There is no _scheme_ , Yura."
> 
> For the time being, they are at an impasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody!! welcome back to the fic! here is the thrilling conclusion chapter to the hasetsu trip. :')
> 
> lots of important end notes for the reverse au, so stay tuned!!! ♥♥♥

Yuuri decides to organize his tour of Hasetsu in neat little blocks. First, he’s going to take his guests to the city, where they can shop. Then, he’s going to take them to his favorite restaurant near the pier. After that, there will be stops at his childhood hang out spots - Minako’s ballet studio and Ice Castle Hasetsu.

Victor insists on taking a photo with his fiancé at every monument. Yuuri is pretty relaxed about it, all things considered, because he likes to move at a slow pace, and he knows how much Victor likes taking pictures for his social media. The person who is surprisingly quiet during the first part of their journey is Yuri.

The older men loop arms and let him be for the first few hours of the morning, because the teenager is groggy and jet-lagged. They’ve all been up earlier for practice, of course, but this is vacation, and if the blonde wants to hang back and let them chat about the history of Hasetsu, Victor and Yuuri are patient and understanding about his wishes.

He still manages to snap a few pictures, though, because the statues are just too ridiculous to pass up.

Once the three of them get to the market area of town, Yuuri is pleased to see that the blonde is excited. Yuri drifts between the narrow shops, excitedly lingering around one particular t-shirt. Victor, meanwhile, is fawning over different earrings and pointing them out to his partner, who is just rolling his eyes.

Yuuri approaches their young companion and says, “If you like it, you should get it.” 

The blonde scoffs at him. “I’m _going_  to, Fluffy. Stop breathing down my neck.” Yuuri shrugs at that, heading back to Victor’s side, where the tall man immediately attaches himself to the brunette’s back.

The older men are disgusting, and it’s truly outstanding that Yuri hasn’t dropkicked both of them into a ditch yet.

//

When they stop for lunch, arms laden with bags, Yuri and Yuuri are both exhausted. Victor, on the other hand, looks like he couldn’t be more refreshed, fussing with the new blue earrings Yuuri had just bought him and his abundance of purchases. Lunch turns out to be nothing fancy - it’s just a stall that overlooks the ocean, but Yuuri murmurs with the owner for a time until three steaming bowls of ramen are in front of them.

Victor and Yuri drool over the smell of the meal for a time until Yuuri presses his hands together and murmurs, breaking apart the disposable chopsticks. The two younger skaters stare at him as he fluidly eats his meal, and he raises an eyebrow at them with foggy glasses.

Yuri snorts, but his waiting comment is cut off by Victor’s smirk. “So, are you going to embarrass yourself out here too, Yura?” Yuri clenches a fist, cheeks growing warm. Yuuri, stuck between the hotheaded younger skaters, just ducks his head down and continues to eat, ignoring the splashes of broth from the foreigners digging into ramen with sloppy chopstick technique.

The stand owner pats Yuuri on the shoulder. The dark haired man just smiles back to him apologetically, murmuring that the two of them will _definitely_  be cleaning up behind themselves.

Walking down the shores after their meal keeps Victor alarmingly quiet and distant. Yuuri wants to reach out, but he decides to talk absently with the teenager instead.

Yuri looks at Victor, reaching out to the ocean, and says, “He always does this.”

“Does what?”  


He points. “He likes the sounds the seagulls make.” Green eyes flick upwards at Yuuri. “He’s never told you that before?”

Yuuri’s lips grow thin as he presses them together. “I guess it’s never come up.”

Victor puts his right hand out to the midday sun before sighing in contentment, rushing back to Yuuri’s side, slipping their hands together. Yuuri smiles at the warmth of him, although he’s curious to know what’s going on in Victor’s head.

//

Their final two stops provide more insight about the eldest of their group than the rest of their trip. In fact, Yuuri schedules his time with the rink and the studio for the following day, so that his guests have plenty of time to rest before they spend time with Minako and the Nishigori family.

The name of the second group startles Victor at dinner. “Who?”

“Mm,” Mari pats Victor on the back. “Yuuri’s childhood friends. You’ll like them. Sweet.” Her English is choppy, but that isn’t why the blue-eyed man is startled. He stares at his coach in wonder.  


It makes him realize there are things he _doesn’t_  know about Yuuri, despite the older man’s lengthy catalogue of interviews that he’s poured over.

Hiroko tries to swat at her son’s head, trying to muss his hair at the table, but Yuuri swerves to avoid her hands. Toshiya tries to give Victor and Yuuri some of his fine saké and Yuuri vehemently refuses, turning dark red at the notion of casually drinking while he’s home. Victor gets breathless and giggly at the actions of the Katsuki family.

The blonde teenager stews in a quiet rage for most of the evening, trying to gather his thoughts as far as what he’s going to tell Victor before their week of vacation is over.

//

Minako beams when Yuuri and his small entourage come into the studio. There isn’t much to see, but even Yuri marvels at the beauty of the small studio. The long-haired woman leans against the walls and talks to her old student, congratulating Yuuri on his engagement and giggling when the twenty-eight year old flushes and twiddles his thumbs, looking outrageously young in the moment. She suppresses the urge to bundle him up in her arms for protection, doing a small twirl instead, still as poised and graceful as she ever was.

Yuuri says as much and Minako pinches his soft cheek. “I never fell out of practice. Did you?” He grumbles for a minute, edging away from her and failing to escape the grasp of her long fingers. “I have spare sweats in the dressing room. Go change and do your stretches. The Ice Castle can _wait_.”

“ _Minako-sensei_ ,” Yuuri whines. He’s been teaching Victor the basics, and he’s not _out_  of practice with his ballet training, per se. He’s just been more focused on getting in shape for the next skating season.  


She still drives him hard while Victor and Yuri watch, amazed to see the older skater moving through the steps, even though Minako is calmly correcting every one of his minute mistakes.

In that moment, Victor feels both a cathartic pleasure in seeing his coach suffer and a sad empathy for Yuuri’s plight, knowing that Yuuri had worked him _just_  as hard the previous season. Now, at least, he sees where the man gets his drive for ballet from.

His eyes drift over to Yuri, who pulls further into himself as Victor’s coach dances. When the teenager notices Victor staring, he stands up and jerks his hand towards the hallway. “We’ll be back,” Yuri spits the words out, waiting for Victor to stand up and follow him with a sigh.

The long-haired skater waits until they are a fair distance from the studio to fold his arms over his chest. The teenager glares at him for a time, so Victor closes his eyes and opens the platform for discussion, not in the mood to wait for Yuri to violently lash out at him. “Yura, what is it?” Victor likes surprises, but he doesn’t like playing guessing games with his young rinkmate. Guessing what Yuri’s _trying_  to tell him is like pulling teeth from a feral animal. When Yuri _still_  doesn’t say anything, Victor turns on his heel and almost catches his leg on the blonde’s. “Honestly. I _am_  trying to listen. What do you want?”

“What’s your angle?” The young man turns his head sharply, glaring at Victor with full force. “What’s your scheme?”  


Victor impatiently scowls. “Yura, what? What are you talking about?”

Yuri grabs Victor by the collar, making the taller man’s eyes narrow. “What is the point of all this dumb shit? You hang around with your coach all the time in Saint Petersburg, so what’s different this time? You always keep your crushes around and then you drop them, so why are you so... _disgusting_  this time? I’ve never seen you like this.”

An obnoxious snort passes through Victor’s flared nostrils. “I don’t know if you somehow _missed_  the memo, but we are _engaged_.” Victor forcefully pulls out the teenager’s grip to flash his ring, angry energy rising in his chest. “Yes, it’s different. I love Yuuri, and you know why we’re here. So cut the crap and tell me why you really called me out here.”

“Are you _serious_ about this?” A hard edge bites at the teenager’s tone, and if Victor weren’t trying so hard not to snap, he would shake the blonde down and tell him to watch his manners. “You’re honestly fine with life like this? You’re not one for settling down, Nikiforov, let alone in this sleepy little port town. What’s your game?”

After sucking in several deep breaths, Victor presses his lips in a line. “There is no _game_ , Yura. I told you my reasons. If this is where Yuuri wants to move after we retire, I’ll consider it.” Clarity hits Victor in that moment, and he laughs quickly. “You’re frustrated! About what? My retirement? _Yuuri’s_? The fact that we could be leaving you? You’re being a child.”

This makes Yuri drop his fists and snarl, kicking at the floor. Victor smiles at that. Yuri is being roundabout with his fury, but at the end of the day, he’s still very young, and he’s never been good at verbalizing himself.

“It’s not a decision I have to make any time soon,” Victor assures him quietly, lowering his arms and walking away. “When I’m ready to leave Russia, I’ll do it on my own terms, and I don’t care what anyone says, you can’t _stop_  me.”  


Yuri stays there with his hands curled in fists for several more minutes, waiting for Yuuri and Victor to emerge from the ballet studio and link arms as they walk to the ice rink.

Yuuri flicks dark eyes back to the teenager a couple of times, fidgeting with his glasses and wondering why the youth looks so terribly furious.

//

Yuuko, Takeshi, and their three children rush to greet Yuuri as soon as they walk up to the rental counter at Ice Castle. None of them had brought their proper skating gear, because they’d come to Hasetsu on vacation, so they’re really just here to meet Yuuri’s friends and hang out for a while.

The petite woman has a bright smile, and she’s so soft around Yuuri that it makes both of his guests stare in wonder. Amazingly, the more physical of the couple is Takeshi, who pulls Yuuri close and ruffles his hair. It’s always such a treat for Victor to see Yuuri with his hair less polished that he jumps at the sight, enamored all over again.

Once the triplets tell Yuuri their stories, he ushers them out of the rink with a wave to the Nishigoris, headed home for the afternoon. He lets Victor walk ahead of him as they walk down the steep slopes, giving his partner a knowing nod and walking beside Yuri.

Yuuri sticks his hands in his pants pockets and smiles gently. “Everything alright? Are you not having fun?”

Yuri shakes his head, pouting. “It’s fine, I guess. Weird. Not bad.”

“Mm,” the older man says, reaching out for the blonde and startling the teenager with a soft grip on Yuri’s shoulder. “You know we’re always here for you, right? You’re not like, fighting us by yourself. We’re here for support.”  


Green eyes flick up to Victor, who had nearly throttled him earlier, blue eyes cutting and sharp. It hadn’t exactly been a moment full of _support_. “Just something stupid. None of your business, Fluffy.”

Yuuri shrugs and sighs. “If you say so. Just remember that, okay?”

Victor had said the same things earlier, even though he’d been testy. Yuri supposes that he really should start trusting that they _do_  want to hear what he has to say, even if he himself isn’t sure what he’s thinking about.

//

The next few days, the Katsuki family mostly stays in, asking Yuuri to do a few chores. Victor volunteers to help as well, and drags Yuri to aid them as well.

Over the course of the week, Victor gains key insights to Yuuri’s childhood from his relatives. There’s a lot of hodgepodge translating going on via Yuuri and Mari, but Victor understands that Hiroko is a soft, cuddly woman, much like her son.

She pokes at Victor, tangles her fingers in Victor’s hair, just smiling. Victor learns to lean back and let her have her way, loving the feeling of her soft fingers on his scalp. Yuuri hisses and Mari rolls her eyes, but for the most part Toshiya just smiles and watches the madness unfold in his house.

Everyone gradually includes the teen in their antics as well, fussing with his blonde locks. Mari pulls Yuri into a headlock when he’s supposed to be peeling potatoes, and when he stumbles into her chest, they all share a long laugh and Mari just pats him on the back, knowing he hadn’t meant anything by it.

By the time they ship off, Yuuri’s family hugs the three guys. Hiroko and Toshiya both pat their son quickly on the shoulders before Minako zips by in her little car.

It is most telling that Yuri falls asleep as soon as they get on their train to the airport.

Yuuri leans over the armrest to whisper to Victor, “Do you think we wore him out?”

“He invited himself. Let him be a little worn down,” Victor murmurs back, fingers running over Yuuri’s. “I really am worried about him. Perhaps he’s gotten a bit attached.”  


Yuuri fixes Victor with a look. “And that’s a bad thing?”

Victor hums, sinking more lowly into his chair. “No. Not bad at all. I just wish he’d come out and say so. His teenage angst is driving me up a wall.”

Yuuri flicks Victor in the forehead. “Don’t say that sort of stuff around him. We’re supposed to be people he can lean on when he needs help.”

“And he can get it,” Victor says, kissing his fiancé quickly on the cheek, “Once he’s ready to ask _and_ to listen. I don’t _like_  being kicked in the shins for being nice to him, you know.”  


“You make fun of him for being short once a week. What’s fair is fair.” To add insult to injury, Yuuri kisses Victor chastely on his pouty lips. “He’ll come around. Like you said, he just needs time.”  


Victor sighs in understanding. “I know.” After a pause, he grips Yuuri’s hand tightly. 

//

_[extra]_

Long after Yuuri’s flight takes off, the Nishigoris, Katsukis, and Minako have a conference after all of them get off of work.

Hiroko is the first one to speak, leaning against her husband, who loops an arm around her waist. “He seems like a nice boy.”

“Very tall. And so handsome!!” Minako claps her hands together and Mari rolls her eyes. “How did the week go?”  


“It was nice,” Mari says, poking Axel in the head lightly when the little girl tries to slap the woman in the neck. “They brought a kid with ‘em, real cute. Surly. Reminds me of one my favorite members of a band. You can tell that the three of them are close.”  


“Ahh, yes,” Yuuko bubbles over at that, reaching across the table to pass Minako more liquor. “I’ve never seen Yuuri so touchy with anyone before! What a cutie.”  


“I know, right?” Takeshi chimes in between ruffling Loop and Lutz’s loose hair. “I mean, it’s really nice to just see him so at peace. Feels like it’s been years since he came home and just really took a _break_. He was always just here to pay his dues and then get back to skating. This was a proper visit.”  


Hiroko smiles, holding out her glass when Mari offers to pour her more as the bottle makes its’ rounds at the table. “Yuuri’s always been so reserved, so I’m glad. His boyfriend really brings out the best in him.”

“Fiancé,” Toshiya murmurs in correction, pointing to his own ring. “Those two couldn’t stop holding hands or flashing those rings. Young love shines brightest, or so they say.”  


A shared laugh passes around the table while they eat snacks and drink, Takeshi and Yuuko jetting off first so that they can get the triplets to bed.

The rest of the evening is spent talking about Yuuri’s flustered embarrassment and refusal to translate everything his parents had said about he and Victor, Mari’s love of Yuri, and their overall enjoyment of the company.

Minako toasts in the middle of the night, when Toshiya is starting to get loud and boisterous, “Miss them already!! To their future as a couple in skating, and to many more visits to Hasetsu!!”

The other three at the table lift their glasses for a clink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reverse au will soon be getting a zine!! if you are interested in participating or just wanna tell us you'd like a copy, pop over to [the reverse au blog](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> ✮[here is the post for zine signups](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/post/157118893776/)!!!
> 
> media:
> 
> ✮[my tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> ✮[my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)
> 
> //
> 
> ✮[em's art blog](https://narootos.tumblr.com/)!  
> ✮[em's twitter](https://twitter.com/narootos)

**Author's Note:**

> come chat w/ em + i [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [my personal tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)
> 
> [em's art blog](http://narootos.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
